


we'll wait with you

by mlmtelephoneboy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Family Dynamics, Multi, Other, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmtelephoneboy/pseuds/mlmtelephoneboy
Summary: Phil's sudden death took a toll on his three sons, who were now left with no one to turn to apart from each other. The house was empty and cold most days, lacking the warm aura Phil seemed to always carry with him; the love that they had been searching for since they were kids. The love that was seemingly stolen from their grasp.When the realisation that they were falling apart hit them, they knew they had to work together to keep their family from crumbling.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Wilbur yelled more these days. He yelled a lot before, but now it was over every little thing. Tommy's glad Techno didn't yell, because if he did, he's pretty sure he would've cracked already. The two have grown accustomed to the rather normal shouts coming from their middle brother, criticising everything they did, including their existence it seemed.

"Would you stop breathing so loudly?" They were sat altogether in the living room, which was an uncommon sight to see already. Techno was usually holed up alone in his room and only ever came downstairs to make meals for himself, and himself only. Wilbur spends most of his time out and about, evident that he wanted to steer clear from staying within his two brother's vicinity for too long. Tommy hangs out with Tubbo more than not, finding himself hanging by his friend's house more and more as the days passed. Some days he wouldn't come home, having stayed the night at Tubbo's. The only consequence he got from that was Wilbur screaming at him as soon as he stepped through the door, apparently worried for him, but he could tell he really wasn't; he just wanted an excuse to yell. Like always.

Tommy turned to him, crinkling his nose. "I'm barely making a sound."

Wilbur snorted, rolling his eyes at the other. The two began to squabble, and Techno knew better than to hang around. Because even the little fights became full blown ones. and Phil wasn't here to stop them before it all exploded. Not anymore, at least. 

It was weird, not having their Dad around the house, commenting on everything they did. Although Wilbur does the same, the energy in which he did was different. It was rather belittling and Tommy and Techno hated it. They missed Phil wandering around the house, checking up on them to see what they were up to. He'd peek into their rooms, offering them that same fatherly smile he never failed to give since he took them under his wing. 

_"Hey bud. What're you up to?"_

_Techno had turned to his dad, holding his notebook close to his chest upon the older man's arrival. "It's a surprise!!"_

It has been 7 years since that encounter, and he never managed to show Phil what he was hiding in his little notebook, which was now most likely collecting dust on his desk. It lay untouched and forgotten; the project he had been working on at the age of 10 completely abandoned. The memory of what he had made has faded, and Techno isn't exactly hoping to refresh it. The past stays in the past, and he knows more than anyone what it's like to lock away memories - good or bad ones. 

However, no matter how hard he tried to bury the occurrences that had happened this past week or so, he isn't able to. Everything has seemingly been burnt into his brain forcefully; everything since that day replaying behind his eyelids whenever he tries to sleep. Sleep never comes these days - for all three brothers. And no matter how each sibling attempts to make it seem like they don't care, they all know deep down that what they really need right now was Phil. 

But Phil was gone.

* * *

Tommy wasn't necessarily scared of Wilbur. Okay maybe that was a lie; he was most definitely scared of the brunette. He hasn't been afraid of anyone in a long time, and the feeling that settled in his stomach whenever Wilbur walked into the room almost makes him want to cry. There was no escape from his older brother. It was granted that he would be yelled at more than the pink haired sibling, but that doesn't reassure him one bit. Although he's glad Techno isn't in the line of fire, he just wishes Wilbur would stop some days.

Won't yelling just muck up his singing voice? Tommy knows how much the other likes to sing, and he definitely wouldn't be too happy with the fact that one day he won't be able to if he carries on like this. Of course, he's not one to stand up to Wilbur. The man was terrifying. He has this gaze that just gives you the chills, almost like he's staring into your soul. 

Wilbur raising his voice at him wasn't news to be honest. In fact, it was more like revisiting old days. He remembers when Wilbur would constantly be breathing down his neck when he first arrived at Phil's house, shrieking at him anytime he can whenever Phil's not there. It happened more often than not. But that was ages ago. The two had gotten along so well since Tommy was adopted. They were best friends.

Night would come and Tommy would lie in bed wondering what happened. Well, he knew what happened, but he misses his brother. He misses the brown haired boy who'd take him to the movies and bully him about pouring milk first before the cereal. God, he even missed hearing Wilbur clambering through the downstairs window in the middle of the night after a night full of doing stupid stuff that he'd always tell Tommy the morning after. 

The bond between them had snapped, and Tommy's too stubborn to even try and fix it. He acts brave, and some parts of him believe it. But he's really not. What kind of brave person is afraid of the shadows walking past his bedroom door? What kind of brave person scrambles to hide whenever Techno whispers that Wilbur's on his way home? 

Tommy wasn't brave. He just prefers to act like it. He knows better than to show weakness.

His fight with Wilbur ended with a rather painful blow. He didn't even realise Techno had come downstairs to step in, and that was when he knew it was bad. The eldest of the three rarely got himself involved with their fights, even before Phil died. He preferred to stay on the sidelines, and it never got so out of hand that he had to step in. That was Phil's job, and even then, they haven't had fights this intense since before Tommy's adoption - before they all got along. 

It appears that they were back to square one.

Techno was standing in front of Tommy, as if he were shielding him from Wilbur's glare - which he could still feel despite him cowering behind the taller man. He was thankful for Techno coming to swoop in, though that didn't shake the words that Wilbur had aimed at him merely seconds earlier from his head. Words have hurt him before, and he's pretty much used to it. But never this much. It was worse than when _both_ Wilbur and Techno told him he was never going to be a part of this family. Tommy didn't even know how that was possible. 

"Wilbur." The sound of Techno speaking snapped Tommy out of his thoughts, and he was back in the living room, the tension in the air thick enough to choke him. Techno's figure hid him from the brunette, which gave him this sense of security at least. Techno could fight. He's known Wilbur for years; he knows how to deal with him when he gets out of hand. Or at least, Tommy hopes.

Wilbur's voice dripped with venom, and he was seething. "You know I'm fucking right, Techno. You didn't have to come play hero to save little Tommy." Wilbur leaned to the side, peering over at him. The glare accompanied with that disgustingly smug smirk plastered across his face was just enough to make bile rise to his throat. He swallowed it down, his own eyes glued to the other boy. Techno hadn't moved, but Tommy saw his stance change just the slightest. 

"Wilbur." Techno spoke again, sterner than last time. With a huff, the middle brother straightened his posture, casting his gaze onto the other. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for Techno to continue. "Phil not being here anymore isn't an excuse to pick fights with everyone."

They all winced at the direct mention of Phil. They've all vaguely referenced him in one way or another, but they haven't spoken his name in what feels like decades. Phil's name was like taboo.

Tommy wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, keeping his mind focused on that one crack in the floorboards. The mere mention of his adoptive father swayed his emotions like a ship in a storm, and he sure wasn't going to break down in front of his two brothers. That was weakness. And he doesn't do weakness, remember?

"Don't say his name." Wilbur said. His voice shook, but he remained cold and grim. 

Techno let out a sigh, and Tommy could see him ball up his fists in his peripheral vision. "We can't keep avoiding this and pretend that it never happened. We're never gonna get anywhere-"

"No one's avoiding this!" Wilbur cut him off, evidently irritated. 

The other hummed, crossing his arms. "Tell me what we've been doing then, huh? We've skirted around the topic so much it seems natural, but we can't keep going like this." His voice was as monotone as ever, but the two brothers before him could feel the emotion beyond it. The desperation behind the mask Techno's been keeping up for the sake of being the eldest brother. He had to stay strong. That's what he's been telling himself. 

"I don't mind if we keep going 'like this'". Tommy mumbled, the first words he's said since Techno intervened. Both older brothers turned to him - Wilbur looking as pissed as ever and Techno seemingly rather confused. Tommy looked up, shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno...I liked pretending it never happened."

In some way, they all liked it too. They went on with their day, pretending like there wasn't this blanket of tension constantly suffocating them. It was all happy smiles and fake laughs to make it seem like everything was going okay - to make it seem like their family wasn't falling apart right in front of them. They were losing each other, but as they say, ignorance is bliss. The majority vote was with Tommy here, and it was obvious they just didn't want to face the cold slap of reality. It's only been a couple weeks, though these past 27 days has seemed to take at least 10 years from their lifespan. It was exhausting, you know? Acting like everything is completely fine before ultimately breaking down alone when night falls, hands covering mouths to keep the entire household from knowing that they were in fact, not okay. The three would never admit that that's what they did though. 

Deep down inside, they needed each other. But they can't bring themselves to be vulnerable all over again. It just brought the fear of being abandoned to the surface. They were left as children, and they were alone now. The risk of bringing their walls down only to be abandoned by their family for a third time was a risk none of them were willing to take. They preferred the heated arguments and sleepless nights knowing they still had their family under the same roof, rather than having no one by their sides.

In the silence that followed, what the three of them were thinking was clear as day. _Phil would know what to do._

Techno turned to Tommy, his stance relaxing when their eyes met. "So is this how it's gonna be?" The taller boy sounded defeated. 

"If it means I no longer get blamed for it, then yeah..." Tommy walked out of the room, ignoring the calls from both Wilbur and Techno. For one, Wilbur shouting at him earlier just made him feel sick. What he said earlier still lingered in his mind. As for Techno, the man couldn't comfort someone if he tried. It was just a fact. He was good company, but no one would think to go to Techno if they were in a state. 

He could hear the two continuing to converse as he made his way up the stairs, hushed whispers laced with poison. They were arguing - clearly - but kept it quiet. They knew better than to raise their voices when Tommy was upset. How thoughtful of them. Well, Wilbur doesn't really care, but Techno does to some extent. Which was why he kept hearing him shush the brunette every time the other got louder than a whisper.

Not wanting to eavesdrop, Tommy locked himself in his room. His ears were ringing and his cheeks were wet. Oh. He was crying. It wasn't that much of a surprise. He wasn't violently angry at Wilbur. He wasn't pissed off to the point where he'd kick the wall in a haze of fury and resentment. He was more or less upset. And Tommy couldn't tell which was worse. He'd rather scream into a pillow, but alas he didn't have the energy to. 

Curled up in bed, Tommy hugged his pillow close as tears cascaded down his face. His heart ached physically and it just made him want to curl into himself more. If he could disappear right here right now, he would with no hesitation. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

Away from the house, away from all the fights. He wanted to be held by someone, and let them tell him everything was gonna be alright; that the world wouldn't stop turning just because of one little argument. But that was the thing here. Nothing was gonna be alright. He just knew, and that completely shattered him. Whatever was holding him together had finally broken, and he cried harder than he's ever cried before. 

Tommy's world has stopped turning for all he knows. In fact, the world has ended in his eyes. And it wasn't just 'one little argument' like it always was in the past. Everyday, the little arguments became big ones, and bickering about who changed the channel became a game of pointing fingers. 

_It's your fault. If you didn't forget to buy bread that day, Phil wouldn't have gone out to buy more. If you were just fucking responsible for once, maybe we'd be having a bloody fantastic family movie night right now. But you decided to waltz in one day and tear us apart. If you just got sent back the first week you arrived here, maybe Techno and I would still have a dad!_

Wilbur's words haunted him as he cried, and they followed him into his dreams. Tommy woke up not long after he drifted off. It was almost guaranteed he wasn't the only one awake at this time. As the days stretched on, every second seemed to become unbearable. 

That night, no one slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter for now, but i do promise i have bigger things planned

Wilbur was good at pretending. Phil said so himself back when they played knights and horses; he told him he made an excellent knight in shining armour. Memories like that made Wilbur's day at least a little bit better. It's funny how small things from the past can sometimes be the only thing keeping you going at times. 

Pretending is something every child learns as they grow up. You pretend to be a princess when you're playing make-believe. You pretend to be sad so your parents can cheer you up with a lollipop. Slowly, you start to pretend that you're okay on your own. You pretend that you don't need to be tucked in every night because 'you're a big kid now', even though you wished someone was there next to you as you fell asleep. You pretend everything's going to be okay, even if the sky is falling and the entire world is burning. You pretend that you're brave. And the worst bit is that you begin to believe it.

People create their own little bubbles filled with perfection and fantasy in order to shrug off the sudden realisation that this world isn't as nice as your parents painted it as, back when you were so young. Reality was cruel, and too many learn that the hard way. Being sheltered didn't have as many pros as we thought.

So here he was. 

The brunette was sat with his friends at the park in their usual spot under the oak tree, laughter and gleeful yells echoing into the distance. Wilbur kept a smile on his face, cheeks aching in protest. He gripped tightly onto the hem of his yellow sweater, biting his tongue as he continued to act all happy and carefree. No one needed him bringing the mood down. And besides, he can handle this grieving thing all by himself. He didn't need his friends, he didn't need his brothers, and he didn't need anyone else.

But he'd be lying if he said he didn't need Phil. 

He shook off that thought, forcing a laugh out as Charlie told a joke. Niki was eyeing him, and he could feel it. She's had her eyes trained on him since the moment he stepped foot into the park. If she asked him if he was alright, he'd be doomed. Wilbur wasn't one to break down and cry in front of people, but with how tired he was as well as everything else clouding his mind, he's positive he'll crack sooner or later. And that wasn't something he was particularly looking forward to.

Before Niki could even open her mouth, Wilbur stood up. He chuckled softly, waving at them as they turned their attention to him. He hasn't spoken purely because he knew he wouldn't be able to trust himself to speak without his voice wavering. But it wouldn't hurt to say a couple words to announce his departure. If anything, Wilbur's glad to finally get going. As much as he loves his friends, it was exhausting him - spending time with them everyday. But that's the price he has to pay if he wants to get out of the house. He really has nothing else to do.

"Well, I'm off. It's getting late and...Techno and Tommy are probably waiting for me.." He trailed off as he felt his throat close up, growing hotter by the second. It was like someone turned up the heat. 

The boy didn't even wait for them to say goodbye before he sped off, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. In the distance, he could hear their concerned whispers, and it hurt his head. With that, he took off full speed out of the park and down the road home. It felt like everything around him was closing in. His skin burned as he continued to sprint towards his house only a couple blocks away, making him want to tear his skin right off his bones. His clothes itched badly, and the wind didn't do much to cool him down.

Wilbur burst through the front door with sweat dripping down his forehead, panting heavily. His face was red and his knees shook as he stabilised himself (or at least attempted to). He clung onto the staircase banister, shutting his eyes to maybe somehow prevent his head from pounding. His ears rung, which didn't help at all.

Tommy, on the other hand, shot up at Wilbur's sudden entrance, eyebrows furrowing in concern as he watched his brother catch his breath from where he sat on the couch, phone now discarded on his lap. Techno was upstairs but it was no doubt that he heard Wilbur's arrival. Even if he didn't, the guy had this way of just knowing where the other was at all times - "twin things" as he calls it.

The brunette swung the front door shut lazily with his foot, ignoring the youngest on the couch as he stumbled into the kitchen. With caution, Tommy followed suite, keeping his distance as he watched Wilbur open and close cabinets, his hands shaking with a certain degree of intensity.

"Are you gonna drink again?" The blonde piped up, immediately regretting it when Wilbur halted his actions. He shook his head in response.

"What makes you think I'm gonna drink?" His tone was cold, yet he chuckled softly as he glanced over to where Tommy was standing at the doorway, eyebrows raising only slightly when he saw his figure flinch.

Tommy shrugged, letting out a sigh. "You used to drink all the time...thought you maybe wanted to put some alcohol in you to deal with...stuff."

It made sense. It wasn't a lie that Wilbur snuck out at night - it didn't matter if it was a weekend or a weekday. He'd be drunk off his mind by 4am and his two other brothers would have to cover him, sharing a worried glance as they let Wilbur hobble to one of their bedrooms, wanting to watch over him until he wakes up in the next couple hours. It wasn't a rare for them to find themselves sat next to Wilbur on the bathroom floor, keeping his floppy hair out of his face as he emptied his stomach into the toilet. Nor was it rare that Techno and Tommy let the lankier twin pass out in their beds as they huddled together on the floor, wanting to keep their distance as well as guarding him from a suspecting Phil. 

Phil wasn't fast asleep every night; surely he's heard them rustling around as they attempt to keep everything on the down-low. Techno and Tommy may disapprove of Wilbur's actions but they weren't snitches.

Some part of Wilbur wishes he could drink until he forgot his own name - drink all his problems away, if you will. But part of him knows that it wouldn't be the same without the reckless caution of Phil finding out. It wouldn't be the same without Phil yelling at him at least once whenever his brothers were too late to save his sorry ass. God, if he could down a bottle of vodka right this second, he would. But he's already been a pain in the back quite a lot recently. Techno has a lot on his plate already and making Tommy look after his drunk older brother would just be cruel.

Wilbur wasn't heartless. Although he wishes he could be. He pretends he is. Because if you're heartless, you don't care. And what he would give to not care about anything right now.

The silence between him and Tommy lingered for a moment too long, because soon Techno was at the doorway, his stance protective already as he stood just in front of Tommy.

It hurt him a little bit. 

"I'm gonna make myself some coffee, before you say anything." Wilbur stated, turning his attention to finding the instant coffee. He wasn't quite sure where Phil left it last.

The brunette felt a hand on his shoulder and he froze. The hand gently pulled him away from where he was standing, leading him over to the dining table. 

"You're looking pretty rough. I'll make us some coffee, yeah?" Wilbur didn't answer, but didn't make an effort to protest when Techno turned back around.

Tommy was also rummaging through the cabinets, breaking into a smile when he found the hot chocolate powder.

Wilbur watched the two dodge each other as they wordlessly made their hot drinks, almost in sync. Like a dance, Wilbur thinks. They were more like communicating without the need to say words. But that didn't come as a surprise. 

His face softened as the seconds ticked past, letting his head rest on his hand as he finally let himself relax. Any tension he was feeling suddenly left his body, and his headache had seemed to calmed down. It was quiet apart from the pitter patter of socked feet shuffling around and the sound of water boiling. Wilbur hasn't found himself in the same room with his brothers for more than five minutes at most. They were insufferable, even if they were merely just sitting there.

But as Techno and Tommy spun around each other, narrowly avoiding collision with small smiles on their faces, Wilbur found himself at ease.

Maybe, just maybe, they were healing.

Techno set a mug down in front of his brother, taking a seat opposite him with his own helping. Tommy collapsed in the seat next to Techno, whipped cream spilling over the edges over his Cinderella mug; Wilbur had got it for him during their first Christmas together. The three sipped their drinks, an awkward silence yet again filling the air. Not the any of them minded. They preferred the option of not talking. Small talk wasn't something any of them were good at, in all honesty.

Tommy had scuttled off to grab his phone which he had left laying around in the living room, leaving Techno to maybe talk to his twin. Wilbur knew he wouldn't be able to stay down here with his half empty cup of coffee without Techno speaking up. In this moment, he realised that he hadn't exactly apologised to Tommy for what he said a couple days prior. Although Tommy looked fine, it was almost certain that things between them weren't going to settle until an apology was spoken out into the world.

If anything, Wilbur felt guilty as ever. Tommy was family. It wasn't fair to say that he wasn't, especially all things considered. And even if Tommy may brush it off and pretend everything's peachy between them, Wilbur wouldn't be able to sleep at night until he gathers the confidence to say that he was in the wrong. 

"I really am sorry, Techno." Wilbur started, only to see Techno shaking his head at him, holding his coffee close to his chest. He hummed, shrugging at the other.

"You shouldn't be apologising to me." It was plain and simple, and Wilbur hung his head. Phil's voice from years ago echoed in his head, urging him to apologise because he was very clearly in the wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to walk over to wherever Tommy was. 

"I know..." 

The coffee had gone cold, and the pit in Wilbur's stomach grew bigger, consuming him from the inside. Without saying a word, he got up and headed to his room, leaving Techno to wonder what he could do to bring his family back together again.

Healing was a long process. But they were impatient. And they were stubborn.


End file.
